Muggles in Love
by penspend
Summary: Short fic about Harry and Ginny if they were American Muggles and how a romance would blossom. Might write more with this same concept, so please review!


_**Muggles in Love**_

"Ginny, wait!" Harry called from the open window of his car.

Ginny still kept walking, her heels clacking on the sidewalk. She had heard him drive up, but didn't look up from the sidewalk to aknowledge his presence. Tears of frustration stained her cheeks. Her ex-boyfriend Dean was probably still standing in the parking lot, her handprint still etched on his cheek from where she had slapped him.

She stumbled in a crack in the sidewalk, then paused to take her heels off. She felt like throwing them against something, but they were too expensive for her to dispose of. "Harry, I really don't need this right now," she said in a strained voice. She needed to walk and blow off some steam, but he kept following her.

"Please, Ginny, I know you aren't really in the best mood, but it's going to rain," Harry pleaded. The sky was, in fact, cloudless, so Harry must have been really desperate for her to get in.

"I'll take you right home," he promised.

Ginny didn't say anything, but got in the passenger's side. "Take me anywhere from home," she muttered.

"Whatever you want," he said, and sped off.

The first few minutes were silent.

"What happened?" he asked, then added quickly, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, you know."

"No, no, I think I'm good," she said in an even voice. "He thought I was cheating on him."

"Were you?"

"No."

A few moments later she whispered, "I wish I had."

"Was it that bad?"

"I knew it was coming on for a while, you know, we just ran out of things to talk about and he was always annoying me in so many little ways, I just…" She trailed off dramatically.

"Hmm," he said in thought.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly. "Just wondering if you cared where we go."

"No, just… not home. I can't deal with four brothers and a mom at the moment."

Harry drove onward, still silent.

It seemed like hours, the drive, but the clock on the dashboard only showed a ten-minute difference. It gave Ginny a chance to think about what she had done and what was going to happen, which helped immensely. She was incredibly thankful that Harry was being as silent as he was. At last, he pulled over after emerging from a backroad, parking at the edge of a hill. The entire city was splayed out before them under the black-silk sky.

"Harry, this is… amazing," she said softly.

"I come out here to think. It's just easier knowing that there is a whole city full of problems bigger than mine."

"That's exactly it," she whispered, mostly to herself, glad that someone understood.

"Want to get out? There's a big rock over there we can sit on."

They got out of the car and went over to the rock. Even in the dim light of the city, Ginny could make out carious couple's initials carved into it. She blushed in the darkness for reasons she did not understand.

They sat there for what seemed like a long time, listening to the sounds of the forest behind them and the various car alarms and police sirens from the city below.

Without looking away from the city below, Harry asked suddenly, "Did you love him?"

Ginny waited a moment before answering, "I… I guess not. I said I did, but it was just… different."

Without thinking, Ginny slid her hand across the rock, then hesitated. She slowly slid her pinky finger into the gap between Harry's fifth and fourth finger. He looked at her, and his glasses glinted in the glow of the city.

His hand grasped hers fully, and its heat warmed her to the bone.

"I'm glad I got in the car with you," she whispered.

"I'm glad I asked you to," he murmured.

He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smelled warm and inviting.

Something was going to happen, she could almost feel it… her heartbeat quickened, She looked up at Harry, who smiled back. He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched, and she could feel his breath on her skin before she moved that last centimeter while her lips met his.

There weren't fireworks. There weren't birds twittering happily in her ear. There wasn't even a violin playing.

But there was something.

Time… it seemed to stop, no matter how cliché it felt. Nothing else mattered. She felt her hands move of their own accord around his neck, and she barely noticed his fingers in her hair.

It might have been minutes. It might have been hours. It might have been days. Who was counting?

A cell phone rang from inside the car, causing them to break apart.

"I'll get that," Ginny mumbled. She stood up and walked over to the car. She reached in through the open window for her purse, which was vibrating profusely from the cell phone. She flipped it open and asked, "Hello?"

"Ginny?"

"Mom?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh, driving home with Harry. Mom… Dean dumped me."

"My goodness, are you all right?"

The conversation continued, and Harry watched Ginny curiously. She paced while she talked, he noticed. Silently he slipped up from the rock and walked towards her, unseen.

Ginny felt hands slip around her waist from behind her, and Harry's breath in her ear.

"Say, 'I have to go now, Mom,'" he whispered

"Uh, Mom, I have to go, I'll be home in a few," Ginny said quickly as Harry's hand slid slowly up her arm and enveloped her hand, closing the cell phone for her. She had time to slip it back into her purse before Harry kissed her again.

When he broke away, he asked, "Can I dance with you?"

"There's no music," she said stupidly, stating the obvious.

"Hold on," he whispered, and went over the car. He switched on the radio, and she heard static along with snippets of various stations before a slow song came on that she had never heard before. Harry was next to her suddenly, and he put a hand at her waist while grabbing her hand. She put a hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance.

She giggled as he twirled her around, moving across the ground with grace. "You know," she said softly, "the reason Dean broke up with me was because he thought I was cheating on him… with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Talk about jealousy."

The couple swayed in time with the music, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing in the night. Ginny put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The song seemed to go on forever, every second lasting hours to them both.

"I didn't love Dean," she finally whispered as the song ended, "but I know I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her forehead, "and that's why we have to get home. I want you to be alive by tomorrow, you know. Just think: Ginny Weasley, Murdered By Angry Mother."

"Wait, we have to do something first."

Ginny grabbed a sharp piece of gravel and dragged Harry over to the rock. She wrote _GW + HP_ on the huge stone, then stood up, unable to admire her handiwork in the darkness but nevertheless satisfied.

Harry kissed her again. "Call me tomorrow," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Of course, but we kind of have to tell Mom," Ginny said. "I can't exactly dump someone every day and then get a ride home just to see you."

"Ah, smart. But let's put the first part of the operation into plan first." Ginny giggled at his remark.

They got into the car and drove home. The tension relieved, they asked each other stupid questions on the road, and they were laughing so hard Harry very nearly veered off the road, which made them laugh harder.

It seemed like no time they were in the driveway of the Weasley house.

"Well," Ginny said, letting out a pent-up sigh.

"I'll walk you in," he said.

He saw the vague shape of a woman close the curtains hurriedly, and smiled to himself. He opened the door and stepped out onto the gravel, then waited for Ginny to walk around the car. He took her hand.

They headed up the porch steps, and found that the storm door was already unlocked for them.

Ginny looked at Harry, and he nodded.

She pushed open the front door and walked in.

* * *

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing it a lot! Very romantic. When I read it over, though, it sounded a lot like the scene in the Transformers' movie, but I still liked it. Just a short fic about Harry being a Muggle… I might write some more with this same setting… review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
